Gia the Albino Jaguar
by MysteryCooper 101
Summary: This story is basically the third movie with Gia as an Albino Jaguar and my added parts. Read because it is awesome! And you might want to review and read at the same time. Because with a story that is 19,294 words, I don't think I could put that all on one review. Just read and Review!


**I would like to give credit to Magnolialioness for helping me with this story. This story will be basically the movie. Plus Gia is an Albino Jaguar.**  
**Now I give you:**  
**G for Gia**

Gia sat there in the cage. She had been sitting there for ever. The people didn't take care of her. She was left in the cage for dead. The only thing the Humans wanted from her was her fur, good looks, and the fact that she was a rare species. Gia sat in her corner crying, making her pink eyes red. ' Why did they have to take me away from my circus family?' She thought. Then she had remembered the first day the circus got her...

_Circus Zaragoza had just come to a stop in Russia. 8 month old(15 yrs to us) Vitaly went to look outside for anything to cause them to stop. Then the door flew open. " Hey! Vitaly! I have before you an...Albino Jaguar!" Mr. Zaragoza said as he held a dirty albino jaguar cub. Vitaly blinked twice and had his eyes opened wide. Then Stefano came up. He was about 4 to 5 months old. ( About 10 to 14 yrs to us.) " Here you go take good care of her and don't try anything when she gets older Mr. I know how you are about females." Mr Zaragoza said pointing his fingers at Vitaly. Vitaly held the cub in his hand. The item he was holding was small and delicate. Vitaly frowned and closed the door. He put the cub across the room from him. Then he lied his head down to watch what it would do." I want to touch it!" Stefano said. He went to the cub and poked the cub. It started to cry. Vitaly quickly bolted up and ran to it. He picked it up and cradled it like a baby. Stefano sat there an smiled. " You would be a great father to her Vitaly." The tiger glared at him. Stefano backed away slowly. Vitaly was successful with getting the cub to hush. It slept there in his arms. A little white ball of puff. Vitaly couldn't help but smile. " Gia." He said. " What Vitaly?" Asked Stefano. " Her name is Gia. And she will be best circus jaguar circus will ever see..." He smiled again and looked at the sleeping Gia..._

Gia smiled. She loved that memory. Then the memory of the day she was taken crossed her mind...

_" Vitaly! Don't let them take me! Please! HELP!" Gia cried. Vitaly looked everywhere for anything to stop the humans from taking Gia. He was pulling Gia away from the Humans. Then he spotted a knife. He gabbed the knife and threw it to the Human. It hit the human on his arm. He cried and let go of Gia. Vitaly fell back as he held Gia tight and wouldn't loosen his grip for anything. The human turned back around and he was infuriated. The man grabbed his dart gun and was going to shoot the tiger but someone else got him first. A french woman named Dubious hit Vitaly with the dart. Then she did the same for the cub and the sea lion. " Poor animals. You should have listened to zhe man. Now you deal withz me." She said. Then grabbed the cub and gave it to the man. " Thanks." The man said. " No problem." Dubious said in a dull tone._

Gia cried some more. " Oh what would i give to see my family one more time." She said to herself. " I still remember what Vitaly always said to me...Circus stick together..." Then the cage raddled. Gia quickly looked up. It was a lemur. " Oh! Hello there white foosa!" The brown lemur said. He had a clock on his head that was ticking. " Move it Mort! I want to see this thing you call white foosa!" The tall lemur with a crown and a ring looking tail pushed the smaller lemur named Mort and looked at Gia. " Hey! She looks like Mr. Alex!" Then a plump aye aye came and and said. " But smaller." Gia stood and came up to the bars. " Please help me! I need help! I have been in this hell hole for too long! Just.. Please help me..." At the end of her sentence she slid down the bars and on to the ground. " Julian I think it would be best if we let her go. Don't you?" Julian thought and realized the switch he had forgotten. " Oh! The switch!" Then the clock on Morts head went off. Julian pulled the switch and then got an idea. " Maurice! Let ...um..? What is your name?" Julian asked as he pointed his finger at Gia. Gia stood up. " My name is Gia the Albino Jaguar." Julian looked back at Maurice. " Let Gia out !" He said. Maurice let her out and she kissed both Julian and Maurice on the cheeks. " Thank you thank you thank you soooo muucchh!" She said. " And me?" Mort asked as he held out his arms. Gia picked him up and gave him a peck on his head. " Now time to Dance!" Julian said. Then The song Wannabe started to play and everyone started to dance. Mort pulled the switch up and down for flashing lights.

Then the four zoosters came in.

" What are you doing?" Gloria asked.

Julian and the others stopped dancing. They then left but Alex's eyes were fixed on Gia. She stood stiff and so did Alex. Then a noise was heard behind Gia. Both looked behind her and saw two men with dart guns. " Gia! You get back here!" One of the men yelled. Gia shut the cage door and ran to Alex. " Help! We got to get out of here! They are trying to catch me! Run!" She jumped into Alex's arms. He looked at her then to the men trying to catch her. Then one shot his dart gun. Alex jumped back and it hit Gia on her back as she had held tightly onto him. " Ow!" She yelled. Alex took the dart from her back. " Are you ok?" He asked. Gia looked dazed at him. " WHo are you?" She asked. " Ok. um...Whoa!" The men shot more and luckily Alex dodged all of them. Then he ran to his friends. " Who is that?" Gloria asked. " I don't know but we will help her." Then they all were scooped up by a Vehicle.

" What just happened?" Alex asked. Skipper turned his seat around, which was a little baby chair and said " We are in a Luxury Assault Recreational Vehicle." Then the penguins drove off.

In the car, Alex asked " Are you ok?" He was holding Gia. She quickly got up alarmed at where she was. She then quickly shielded her eyes at the instant sunlight.

"Ahh!" She yelled. Alex was alarmed. " Oh my gosh what happened," Alex put her down as she rubbed her eyes and looked back up at Alex, "Are you hurt did you brake something or..." Alex stopped as his eyes met with hers.

" Uh, hello, we don't have time for this!" Skipper ruined the moment. Alex and Gia came back to earth and focused.

" So, um, what happened? I, I mean, wh-where did you come from?" Alex asked.

" Well, I was from the circus till that woman took me away while I was cub. And all they wanted from me was my fur and beauty. I don't want to go back. Please help me? Please." Gia said with a sad face, and tears forming in her eyes.

Alex looked at Gloria. She gave a 'say yes' look and then he said " Alright we will help." Gia smiled happily and gave Alex a hug. He returned one right back.

**I am going to skip the part about dubious sniffing the ground and finds the animals to where they r going.**

" Woohoo!" Melman yelled. then he got hit by a sign. Once he focused, he saw Dubious and her helpers behind them.

" Uh, guys! We got a tail!" He said. Everyone looked back. Gia flipped.

" Oh no! It-it's her! She trying to kill me! Run!" She screamed and climbed all over Alex. She was clinging on to his head and he got her of and held her.

" Kowalski! Tell the chimps to meet us in the monkey powered super plane at the rendezvous point," Skipper ordered," Hotel Ambassador, let's move it!"

Then Julian got excited "Oh! Poparazzi!" Gia turned to him quickly.

" Julian! Don't she'll..."  
Gia tried to tell him.

" Don't take any photos," He kicked Mort out of the of the picture, " Please," Then Dubious shot him with a dart, "Don't..take...any...photos..." Julian then felt sleepy and fell to the ground. Then Mort and Maurice closed the door.

"No more pictures!" Mort yelled.

" Medic!" Skipper yelled.

Then 4 more darts came. Luckily the doors were shut before they harmed anyone.

"ETA to the rendezvous point?" Skipper asked.

Kowalski replied " Two minutes and thirty-seven seconds, Sir!"

Then skipper pushed a button that ringed a bell and said " Man your battle stations!" Rico and Private then ran to the back of the vehicle.

Alex noticed that no one was at the wheel.

" Hey! Wait No ones at the wheel! Get back there!" He panicked.

Skipper looked at him annoyed. " Well, don't just sit there fancy pants! Take the wheel!"

Alex held tightly to Gia. " Are you kidding? I don't drive! I'm a New Yorker!"

" You lived in America?" Gia asked interested. Her question was ignored when Marty came up and took the wheel.

" Well move over Mrs. Daisy!" Marty yelled taking the wheel.

" What are you doing?" Gia asked. "Zebra's can't drive! Only Penguins and People can drive!" Alex yelled.

Marty got excited and started to push buttons. " What do all these buttons do?" He then pushed the radio button and turned on 'Any Way You Want It'

The ca did a barrel role and then drove over the sidewalk.

" Nice one stripes!" Skipper commented.

Gia looked back to see if they had lost her. She saw four things hit Dubious face. Gia laughed.

Maurice panicked " Crazy Woman Gaining!" He yelled.

Skipper looked at him determined " Our Omega-3 slick will take them down! Private activate!" He yelled.

Private let the fish loose and surprisingly it didn't stop her. She had picked up her scooter and slid across the slimy road.

Skipper was amazed. " She's good." He said.

Then to know more about this crazy lady, Skipper said " Kowalski, Intel?"

Kowalski looked her up as LARV went under a tunnel. With 2 of Dubious men out, 2 more fell of the bridge. She was left chasing after the animals now.

" Sir, we have a serious problem! Captain Chantel Dubois, Monocle animal control. Perfect case record." Kowalski said.

LARV and Dubious were both going the wrong way through the tunnel.

Gia started to shiver. " Your going the wring way! She screamed.

" Ya, Marty!" Alex yelled.

Marty, still looking at the road, said " Just call me Marty-o-andready!"

Alex disagreed and said " No! Your Sucky-o-andready!"

Marty came back with a retort " Stop back seat driving!"

Gia just held on to Alex as she watched the two act like children.

" I'm passenger seat driving, and I want the whee- Give me the wheel!" Alex yelled.

" It's not a wheel! It's my baby!"

" Your hooves aren't meant to be on the wheel!"

Dubious neared the driver door. She was standing on her scooter. Gia noticed this and tried to get the two's attention.

" Hey, um, she right out the door!" She yelled. Alex and Marty were still arguing to notice this.

" Hey, hey, hey! It's to late for you to drive!"

" Don't look at me! Don't look at me when we argue! Look at the road!"

" GUYS!" Gia yelled. The two then looked at her. Dubious saw this. Gia saw that dubious was right outside the window.

" Oh no! Be cool, be cool." Gia said. The Marty looked out the window and turned off the radio. Alex quickly sat back.

" Hello officer. Is there a problem?" Marty asked.

Alex and Gia sat up. " Hi?" They said in unison.

Dubious pulled out her gun. Marty swerved her way and made her mess up. They exited the tunnel and Dubious almost ran into a car.

She then let her scooter loose and jumped onto the LARV. Phil, in the king of Versailles costume, then screamed like a girl. Skipper got out of his seat and opened a nuclear reactor.

" Hey, uh, Penguin guy! We need more power!" Gia yelled.

" Time to fire up Kowalski's nuclear reactor."

" That's a nuclear Reactor?" Gia asked scared.

Skipper looked at her repeating what he said. " Nuclear."

Dubious was getting closer to the front and Melman noticed this. " She's on the roof!" He yelled.

"But sir, it's not ready!" Kowalski warned. "The control rods will have to be calibrated. And don't even ask me about the Uranium-238 blanket."

Skipper listened to Kowalski complain. Then he noticed that dubious had ripped the roof door off.

"Okay." Skipper said to Kowalski in annoyance. As he said that, he switched on the reactor.

An eerie glow emanated from the reactor.

Then they heard the whine of an engine and the LARV was off. It had gone so fast that Dubious let go of the car and was gone.

" Okay Marty! We lost her!" Alex yelled. "Maybe you could slow down now!" Gia yelled also.

Marty pushed on the brakes. " There are no brakes!"

Skipper was holding on to reactor, while Kowalski held on to Skipper's foot.

" No brakes," Kowalski shrugged, " Well way to commit soldier."

Then the LARV flew off a roof and landed on the Hotel Ambassador roof.

It started to hang on the edge. Melman freaked. Gia held Alex tightly.

Alex looked at Marty and Marty did the same.

" Let's get out of here!" Alex yelled.

Gia fell from Alex's grip and she and Julian both were left in the car. When Alex noticed this he desperately ran to get her and Julian both.

" Hey where is everyone going?" Julian asked. " Ahh!" He yelled.

" Lion Guy! Help!" Gia held out her paw, at the same time trying to get up.

Alex and Gia almost had grip of each other but then Julian jumped on to her head. That pulled her back and she along with the car and the two fell of the roof.

Alex stared at how close he was from getting to Gia. He then started to tear up. Mort started to cry and Maurice started to smile.

Then the monkey power super plane arose from the side of the building. " I'm flying! I'm Flying! I'm the first flying Monkey!" Julian yelled.  
Mort then clapped and smiled, and Maurice started to slump and frown.

Gia showed up on the plane. " Lion Guy!" Gia yelled and waved with a smile. Alex was So happy to see her alive.

" Come up!" She said and then a chain of chimps came down.

" This is our ticket home!" Marty yelled.

" Yeah baby!" Melman cried. Everyone was happy to know that this was there way back home, and that the woman was out of there way.

Then a buzzing noise was heard. The Animals stopped to listen. On the roof behind them, Dubious pooped out of the door and was headed their way!  
She made her scooter go as fast as it would. She drove it off the edge and in between the gap that was there. At the last second she jumped of her scooter and on to the roof the animals were on.

Gia and Alex freaked " Everyone on to the monkey chain!" Alex yelled.

When She landed on the roof she pulled out her telescoping snare.

" Deploy Banana Gun!" Skipper yelled.

Then at the bottom of the plane a sphere came out with monkey in it. He then started to shoot banana's at dubious as the others tried to climb the monkey ladder.

" Grab the little guys! Toss em' up! Let's go, go, go!" Gia yelled. She then jumped off the plane to help the others.

When the smaller animals and everyone else was on Alex and Gia helped Melman got on the chain. But Dubious stopped them as she had put her snare around Melman's neck like a noose. Gia grabbed Melman's hoof and Alex grabbed her foot.

Gia tried to pull Melman free but Dubious yanked it to became tighter.

" Agh! My neck!" He yelled.

Everyone else seemed to be up the monkey chain. Skipper looked at Alex, Gia, and Melman trying to get away from Dubious.

" Put your backs into it! Double Banana Over Time!" He ordered.

After he said that, Banana's quickly flew towards Dubious.

Then dubious fell off the side of the roof. Now Melman was barring Dubious weight. And she wasn't light!

Then Skipper yelled " Serpentine! Serpentine!"

The chimps flew the plane left to right but dubious was still hanging on.

Then Finally Dubious crashed into a building.

" Yes!" Gia yelled.

But just as soon as that word left her mouth Dubious had gotten up and started to run through the building walls!

" Wow." Gia said surprised.

Dubious then jumps out of a window and catches the noose around Melman's neck.

" This lady is really starting to freak me out!" Julian yelled. " Fix it Mort!" Then Julian kicks Mort and he lands on Dubious face. Seconds after that, Mort crawled in to her shirt and made Dubious mad.

" Ack!" She yelled.

Then Gia got an idea.

" Lion guy! Grab the Giraffes hoof!" She yelled.

Alex grabbed Melman's hoof.

Then he passed it on to the monkey holding him.

" Hold this!" he said.

"Be careful! She's crazy!" Marty yelled.

Alex replied. "You think, Marty!"

Then went to help Gia.

Gia went to Dubious and distracted her, then Mort did the same. Gia the cut the noose. But Dubious caught her arm!

" Ow!" Gia yelled.

She scratched Dubious and she fell in a pool. Gia was now falling and Alex couldn't catch her with his paws. So the only thing left was his mouth. He then held Melman tightly and grabbed Gia by her tail with his mouth!

" OWWW!" Gia screamed once again. " What was that for Lion Guy?" She asked very angry and agitated. Alex sighed in relief and then focused on Gia.

" Thsorrwee!" Alex tried to say through her tail in his mouth.

As they left, Dubious emerged from the water. she fixed her hat and said.

" Well played, lion. Game on."

* * *

While they were in the plane...

The animals rejoiced over finally going home.

A song about New York was playing.

Alex came up. _"New York, New York! It's a heck a of town!_

Gloria and Melman joined in. _"The Bronx Zoo's Up!" "But the batteries down!" _

Marty slid down the plane and sang also. _"Ablyblopblopblobadededo!"__  
_

Then all sang. _"New York, New York! It's a heck of a town!"_

Gia watched the amusing New Yorkers. "So you all are from New York?" She asked.

"Yup!" Alex replied as he danced.

Skipper was tired of this song. "Kowalski, status report."

Kowalski answered. "The good news is, this song is almost over."

Skipper was happy. "Well, that's music to my ears. And the bad news?"

"The gear assembly is badly damaged," a plane part flew off and hit Kowalski's clip board, hit Rico's stand and finally hit Alex in the head,"There is only a matter of time till-" He was cut off by the plane falling.

Gloria, Melman, Marty, and Gia all screamed.

Alex, who was knocked out at the moment, was just floating away.

Then they crash-landed in a train yard.

* * *

" Oh man." Alex said as he rubbed his head and looked around him.

" Are you ok Lion guy?" Gia asked him.

Gia helps Alex get up.

Gloria got up and saw Melman.

" Hold on, Melman! I'll get you down sweetie!" Gloria goes to Melman and helps him.

" Where is he?" Mort said stumbling around in a pipe. " Must find King Julian!"

Julian then is spotted on a high voltage wire singing.

" It's getting hot in here! So take off all your fur! I am getting so hot! Ya, I'm gonna take my fur off!" Julian sang dizzy from the earlier tranquilizer.

As that happened, Alex quickly got up and looked at Skipper.

" Skipper, what about the plane?" He asked.

"Well, the chimps will work through the night," he reported. "No breaks. No safety restrictions." Skipper said.

But as he said that the chimps were leaving.

" Hey where are you going?" Skipper asked annoyed. " Get back here! We have a contract!"

Mason comes up. " Well, I'm afraid the labor laws are a bit more lenient in France. You see they only have to work two weeks a year."

"Well, someone else has the Canadian work ethic," Skipper told him.

Melman started to panic. " But you guys can fix it right?"

Alex agreed. " Yeah, yeah, you guys are a little craker-jack can-do team!"

" So, you want me to give it to you straight?" Skipper asked.

" Yes, yes...No. Bend it a little?" Alex questioned himself.

"Well, the plane's total," Skipper said, giving them the entire truth. "Blammo. Busted. Never to fly again."

"So that's it then?" a defeated Gloria asked. "That's it then. We're never gonna get home?"

But Alex wasn't about to give up. "No, we gotta get home. We can fix it! We'll fix it! Yeah, guys, c'mon, we'll fix it!"

Alex started to pick up random pieces of the broken plane and tried to jam them together.

"You just start from the outside pieces and you work your way in," Alex rambled. "And yeah... perfect. Come on, don't just stand there, guys! Marty! Drag that thingy over here and -"

"Alex," Marty said, trying to stop his friend.

Just then, the pieces that Alex were jamming together crashed down. Alex was finally defeated. "We're not going home. We're never going home," he stated.

Gloria reached out and touched Alex's shoulder, trying to comfort him.

Then Alex notices that Gia is missing.

" Where's Gia?" He asked.

Everyone looks around for her.

Then sirens were heard.

"It's the Fuzz!" Marty yelled.

Then all the animals ran through the train yard.

" What are we gonna do? We can't hide forever!" Marty said desperately.

"And we can't just blend! You know this ain't Africa!" Gloria said.

Then Gia popped up.

" Hey, come on I know where to hide!" she said to the others. She grabbed Alex and dragged him to a Circus train.

"Right here!" Gia said. There was a Circus train the said 'Zaragoza'.

" Hey! The circus!" Alex said. Then a tiger popped out with an angry expression.

" Where are you coming from?" he asked.

Gia showed up infront of him. She hugged him.

" Hey Vitaly! I missed you so!" She said happy. The tiger was shocked at this.

"Gia? Is that you?" Vitaly asked. She broke the hug and nodded. He then smiled and gave her a bear hug, which took her off the ground.

He put her down and looked at the other animals.

" Who are they? " Vitaly frowned.

" They are friends. They need help to get away from a crazy woman. Lion guy! Tell him about her!" Gia said as she grabbed Alex and pulled him over.

Vitaly frowned even more.

"Uh, ya, well we need to hide, just until the heat dies down." Alex said.

Vitaly didn't like where this was going. Then a sea lion popped out. " Hey-a, who is out here?" he asked.

Then he saw Gia.

" Oh it's-a Gia!" He said happily.

" Stefano!" Gia yelled and hugged him happily.

" And-a who are-a these animals?" Stefano asked.

" They are friends." She said.

" Are they circus?" Vitaly asked.

There was a moment of silence and the sirens got closer. Alex and the others started to freak. Then the train started to leave.

" Yes total circus!" Alex yelled.

Marty and the others agreed. " My mom and daddy was circus!"

Gia looked at Vitaly pleading him.

" They are circus," Gia started to say, and Vitaly and gia both finished it, " And circus stick together!" Then Vitaly and Stefano helped the others to the train.

* * *

In the train...

The four zoosters and Gia were sitting on one side and Vitaly and Stefano was on the other.

Stefano put on a lantern.

Things were getting very awkward.

" So are you and-a Gia, boyfriend and Girlfriend?" Stefano asked.

Alex and Gia then turned red.

" Uh, well, um, No. No-not really" They tried to explain.

" More like?" Gia said.

" More like acquaintances."Alex finished for her.

Then a couple of more awkward moments passed.

" Wow, Circus Americano! You-a must be famous, no" Stefano asked.

" Ya" " Totally." " But Alex is really the star." They all said.

" Ya, well I wouldn't say the star, well more like-more like star." Alex said

" What is your act?" Gia asked.

"Well basically, I jump up on my rock,"

" Rock?" Stefano asked.

" Yes, a high rock," " A really high rock." Alex and Melman said.

" And then?" Stefano asked.

" And then I roar, like a serious, like a ROAR!" Alex said.

" And then?" Gia asked.

" And then I jump off the rock." Alex continued.

" AND THEN?" Stefano was getting anxious.

" And then, and then what?" Alex asked.

" That is all?" Stefano asked.

" In to a pool!" Gloria added.

" Full of water!" Melman added.

" And Cobras!" Marty said.

" It actually appears I am jumping into a pool,"

" Of Cobras!" Marty interrupted.

" Aquatic cobras, for the fact that I actually pull up at the last second." Alex finished.

" Pull up?" Gia asked.

" How do-a you do that?" Stefano asked excitingly.

" By a harness!" Gloria said.

" Jet pack!" Marty said.

" Balloons!" Melman said.

Alex was trying to say something but it didn't work.

" I flip off the wire harness, ignite the jet pack, and then toss balloons to the children of the world. Kids love it. Kids always love that." Alex said.

Vitaly huffed.

" Is this like Trapeze?" Gia asked.

" Yes. Trapeze. Exactly!"

Gia got very interested.

" Wow!" She said.

" Trapeze Americano!" Stefano said.

" Hey I got a great Idea! You come with us to Rome!" Stefano finished. Then a sword hit above Stefano's snout.

Everyone gasped.

" He, uh, Vitaly is-a just playing around. Hes-a good, no?" Stefano said.

" Yes, yes, but thanks. We're gonna get off at the next stop so we can get back to America." ALex said.

Gia got excited. " That is such a coincidence!"

Stefano finished. "Because we're going," a knife stopped him," Going," another knife stopped him, " Let me finish! We're going to America as well." Then a knife hit the wall beside him.

" What? Really? No way!" The four said.

" Wow when?" Alex asked.

Stefano and Gia explained.

Gia: After Rome..

Stefano: We go to London..

Gia: and a big time promoter will see us..

Both: And send us to New York!

" We're going to New York!" Alex got excited.

" Well only if her likes what he sees." Stefano said.

" New York? Seriously? That's where we live! That's our home!" Alex said.

" Isn't that fun!" Gia said.

" Can we go with you?" Marty asked.

" Sure!" Stefano said.

" You can bunk with Vitaly!" Gia finished.

Then a knife was throne a Stefano, Gloria, Melman, Marty, and Alex.

" Woa!" Alex said as he looked at the knife in between his legs.

" Or not." Gia sadly said.

" Nyet!" Vitaly said as he stomped to the four.

" Oh, I don't think Vitaly likes that idea." Gia cautiously said.

" What's he gonna do?" Stefano said excited.

Vitaly came to a stop in front of Marty, Alex, and Gia.

" Which one of you is Leader?"  
He asked.

Marty gladly pointed to Alex, and He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

" Tel your comrades there is one rule we do not brake!" The tiger said.

Alex stepped p on the knife to become taller.

" Thall shall say n-not spray it." Alex said nervously.

Vitaly stretched out his neck and became taller than Alex.

" NYET! Circus owner no allow stow aways." Vitaly laughed.

Then a chain saw cut through the top roof.

" I hear ya Russki! Although the circus owner may allow stow aways, if the stow aways Just happen to be the owners. Riddle me that." Skipper said.

Vitaly looked at the bird confused.

" What is sharply dressed birdie talking about?" The tiger asked.

Skipper looked up and there was the chimps.

" Show em' boys!" Skipper said.

Turns out the chimps, as the king of Versailles, bought the circus.

" Well what do we know about owning a circus?" Melman asked.

" I don't know but it is are last chance at getting home." Alex replied.

" Well you better know what you are doing. Your risking Privates community college funds." Skipper said as he pointed out Private.

" I'll never be president!" Private said ans then threw a crayon.

* * *

After that...

The train was heading down the tracks.

As they did so, they were having the most fun.

Julien kicked Mort and Maurice in a cart.

Julien hopped down, jumping on bot Maurice and Mort's heads. He sniffed around.

"Hey, this is not first class?" They looked around and saw a torn up tire.

"Definitely coach.." Maurice hid behind Julian.

They looked over and saw sharp metals and scratch marks on the wall.

"La,la,la,la,la,la, la,la,la,la,la" Mort sang. This creeped Julien out.

"Mort! Stop it!" Julien flicked Mort.

Mort laughed and stopped.

When the three went to go and take a step, they stepped on a fish skeleton.

They screamed and looked at the trail to where the fish led.

They saw red glowing eyes that frightened them.

These yes got closer and closer, as the lemurs became terrified and even more terrified.

When the creature came into the light Julien's fright became _love.._

__He pushed off Mort and Maurice, who were clinging onto him while the unknown creature crept closer.

The creature was a bear. She had a pink bow on her head and a pink Tu-Tu to match it. Her name was Sonya.

She rubbed her back up against a wall. Julien stared at her in love.

She grabbed a fish from her barrel, and the water rose from her head as she flipped her head back. She bit off a fish and the head dropped to the ground. She reached for it, only to see Julien got there first.

He picked it up, "Hey gorgeous," Sonya sat down, "Has anyone ever told you, you look like a super model?" She licked her lips and Julien continued with a sniff of the air. "Albeit a fat and hairy one, who smells." Sonya then almost swallowed Julien. She took him out of her mouth and only ate the fish.

"Whoa. What a woman." Sonya put him on her back and dived her face into the barrel to get another fish.

"Oh! You have a very hairy back! I like that in a woman.." He said as he twirled with her hair.

Maurice and Mort looked at Julien in disgusts.

* * *

Back with Dubious...

"That's it. I'm going in," one of the policemen declared.

The other policemen tried to tell him it was too dangerous and warned him not to cross the yellow tape.

Not listening, the policeman went over the caution tape and stepped into the wreckage. _Whoosh! _He slipped and fell on a banana peel! Then he got up and fell again! The other policemen tried to help him, but they ended up doing the same thing.

Dubious was sniffing around. She then found a paw print on the ground.

Dubious smirks at the paw print on the ground. "Lion," she said as she puts her tongue in the print. "12 hours old, two hundred and fifty kilograms," she takes out a hair from her mouth. "Glossy mane, too much conditioner," She continued. Then she looks back at the police men. "Stupid bozos," she said as she continues.

Dubious sniffed her way over to the tracks that the circus train had been on. She sniffed and sniffed and sniffed. Then she saw! She saw the trail that the Zoosters left behind as they hopped aboard the Circus Train.

"Hello, kitty," Dubious said as she reapplied her bright-red lipstick. "So you have run away with the circus. What a cliché."

Suddenly a train came barreling down the track. And it was headed straight for her! Without battering an eyelash, Dubois dropped down and lay flat between the rails. As the train plowed over her, she rolled between the train's wheels to the side of the tracks and leaped on board. Satisfied, Capitain Dubious smiled.

* * *

In Rome...

"What a dump," Skipper said, referring to the Colosseum. "If they want to attract a decent sports team, they should bulldoze this rattrap and invest in a new arena."

As the Chimps and penguins were working the sales, the larger animals strolled around backstage.

"The Colosseum, Marty!" Alex said, gesturing grandly. "The original theater in the round. You know, my ancestors used to perform here."

"No kidding?" Marty remarked.

"Yeah, every show had a captive audience. Apparently they killed," Alex told him.

"Sounds like a great gig," Marty said.

Marty and Alex opened a curtain and continued walking through the backstage area, which were bustling with activity as the animals got ready for the show. All around them, animals were stretching, putting on costumes, and warming up for their acts.

"Tre minuti, everyone! Tre minuti!" Stefano shouted as he ran through the crowd.

"This is so exciting!" Marty said his eyes wide as he looked around.

"Remember, we just lie low," Alex warned. "Stay out of their way. Let them do their thing." The last thing Alex wanted was to be part of the show.

Marty didn't answer Alex; he was too busy looking at a group of little terriers dressed up in top hats and chiffon dresses.

"Aw, will you look at this!" he said as he watched the innocent-looking dogs practice their dance steps. "You gotta go back inside your mama's bellies, 'cause you're too cute to be out here in the real world right now," Marty continued in a baby voice.

"Naff off, you muffet!" one of the dogs barked at Marty.

Another dog put up his hands in fighting position, another whipped out a switchblade, and another dog broke a bottle and held it out, threatening Marty.

"What the…" Marty said as he backed behind Alex along with Naomi.

"Marty, they're professionals, come on," Alex explained and rolled his eyes.

Marty then sees horse triplets and runs along with them.

"All right, animals. We may be your new owners, but we don't want reinvent the circus wheel here," Alex told them. "So just go out and do what you do. Just think of it as a fun warm-up for that promoter in London, right Marty?" Alex looked around for Marty, but couldn't find him. "Marty?" he called.

He was with the triplets and he had a head piece on his head.

"I wanna be a circus horse," Marty said, admiring himself in the mirror.

"We can paint you white," one of the triplets said.

"And then, paint you pink," another triplet said.

"Awesome," Marty said as the triplets laughed.

"Not lying very low, are we, Marty?" Alex said as he approached the group.

"Okay, okay," Marty told Alex. Then, turning to the horses, he said, "Anyways, ladies, as I was trying to say before we were so rudely interrupted-"

While Marty was talking Stefano was running around with horns in his flippers. "Sonya? Where's the bear? Sonya, we're about to start!" He continued to search for Sonya.

" Hey Vitaly? Got your game face on?" Alex asked.

Vitaly growled and snarled in return.

" Right. Good game face," Then Vitaly got further away from the Russian tiger, " What is that cat's problem? _I'm a mean Russian cat who isn't nice to anyone_." Alex mimicked the tiger.

Vitaly growled.

Then, as Alex kept walking, Gia popped up.

" Hey lion guy!" She said and nearly scared Alex half to death.

" Oh! Hey Gia. Don't you think you should be getting ready?" Alex asked the albino Jaguar.

" Oh! Yes! Sorry! Bye bye!" She said then left. Alex sighed.

Then he came upon Melman and Gloria.

" Look honey! I'm doing it!" Melman said as he juggled bowling pins and Gloria twirled in a to-to.

" Guys! Stop fooling around!" Alex said stressed.

" Where just having a little fun." Gloria told him.

" Let's let these animals do their show." Alex then started to walk off.

" Ta da!" Someone said Behind Alex causing him to turn around.

" Da da da da da da da da CIRCUS! Da da da da da da da da AFRO! CIRCUS! AFRO! CIRCUS! AFRO! POLKA DOT! POLKA DOT! POLKA DOT! AFRO!" Marty sang.

Alex looked at him. " Really?"

Then Stefano came up.

" Sonya! Where is Sonya the bear?" He desperately cried.

* * *

Vatican City...

Julian and Sonya were having a blast together. Julian had successfully taken the popes ring. He then gave it to his beautiful Sonya. They then went and sat down, then went to columns and scratched their backs against it. Then Julian led Sonya left.

" I want to kiss every inch of your head! It may take me a number of weeks." Julian was about to kiss Sonya when they fell down the steps in front of them.

" Ow!" Julian yelled tumbling down.

At the bottom, Sonya got up and Julian peeled off of her stomach.

" Wow, that was heavy."  
Julian said.

Sonya then picked up her bike and cried, because it was broken in two.

" Stop crying! Don't cry!" Julian pleaded and made Sonya smile.

" It makes me cry to see you cry, so don't cry! I will get you something even better!" The Lemur said as he rubbed the bear's head.

Julian took Sonya to 'Ducati'. A bike bike store. He traded the Popes ring for a bike.

When they left with the bike and Sonya happy, the store guy came out with the ring. He was about to put it on but the police caught him. He out his hands up and the ring was given back to the pope.

* * *

Back at the Circus tent...

" Ladies and Gentlemen!" Gia started. She was in her little own world.

" Now Presenting Gia! The trapeze flying Jaguar!"

During this Alex was listening to her talk about her dreams.

" And there she go! A triple flip role with a double leap and..."

Alex was leaning to much on the paper and fell in. Gia screamed.

" Ahh!"

Alex fell to the ground and was shocked.

" What are you doing?" She asked.

" That's just paper?" Alex said on the ground. Then he got up.

" Were you spying on me?" She asked depressed.

Alex quickly reassured her." No, no, no I just came by to say that I-!" Alex had leaned on another paper wall and ripped it.

He quickly got up.

" I just don't want you to think of me as some authority figure." He said as he leaned against a stand holding rings. He fell again.

Gia smiled. " Don't worry I don't."

" You don't?" Alex asked shocked.

" No. Not at all." She said.

" Well the other circus animals think well might find me a bit intimidating." Alex told her.

Gia reassured him. " No. No one is intimidated at all by you."

" Oh. Good. Good stuff. Good news." Alex was getting depressed.

" In fact, I do not think they have given you a second thought since you should up." The Jaguar said.

Alex quickly replied. " That's good to hear."

" If anything they are starting to feel sorry for you." She said.

" Ok, I get it." Alex said. Then he dropped the ring in his hand. Gia and him both leaned in to get and wind up hitting their heads.

" Is there more?" Gia asked agitated.

" Oh, uh, ya. I just wanted to thank you for letting us on the train back there, and my name is Alex. Not lion Guy." Gia smiled.

" Well, Alex, I should be thanking you for helping me get away from the casino." She said smiling seductively.

Alex smiled back and then finished what he was saying.

" Well, I know the big cat with the accent wasn't so happy..." Gia's smiled disappeared.  
Gia grabbed the ring and put it around Alex's neck.

"Ok, Look, Alex, I just got back to my family. And from what I have known, this circus means everything to us. Especially me. I know you saved me and all but once you do anything to threaten the circus, you will have to go through me. Capiche?" Gia told Alex. She let go of the ring.

Alex stepped back and leaned on a cable wire.

" I capiche. We're cool. Trust me, we're cool." Then the click noise was heard. Alex then tripped and and a rope caught his foot. Bringing him up almost to the roof and back down where Gia caught him. The curtain fell and everyone in the tent was able to see Gia holding Alex. They looked like they were about to kiss!

Vitaly growled.

Gia quickly let go of Alex, and he fell to the floor.

Marty then came up with a retort for Alex. " You call this laying low?"

* * *

Back with Julian and Sonya...

They had just come out of the city. Sonya did a donut on the train railing then they left.

Dubious then made her way out of the train. She came up to a poster that said 'Circus Zaragoza'. It had Sonya on it. She put more lip stick on and heard a noise. She turned to see Julian and Sonya.

" Where there is Circus, there is Lion," She laughed evilly, "And when in Rome," Then she jumped on a Rome Police scooter, "Vive la France!" Then she drove off.

She then noticed that her scooter was shaking so she looked back and there was the rest of the scooters.

" Halt!" A Rome Police demanded. He then jumped on one of the scooters and Dubious was force off the scooter. She flew over to the fountain where Julian and Sonya were. They didn't notice this though.

" Come on my hairy queen! We'll do donuts in the Pantheon." And then Julian and Sonya left.

Dubious rose from the water. She watched as the two animals went along their way. She aimed her gun at them and as about to shoot until a Police Man showed up and cuffed her.

" Your in big trouble." He said. She shot him with a dart. He fell.

" Now your really in a big trouble!" The second one said. She did the same with him and he fell.

" Now your reallY, REALLY in a big trou-" He fell.

The last one was scared and said " I'm a new!" Dubious was going to shoot him but she was out of darts.

'Darn.' She thought.

* * *

Back at the circus...

" Ok," Stefano started, " Strike up-a the band!"

Marty was impressed. " You have a band?" He asked.

The dogs looked at him with bored expressions. They then pushed a button that put on the music.

" Prepare to be blown away!" Stefano yelled.

" Blow me away!" Alex said.

" Here we go!" Then they went to start the show.

Alex and the others cheered them on.

" Yeah! Whoo!"

" Look at this! Whoa hey!" Stefano tried to juggle but it didn't work.

He was standing on a ball. " It's-a nice to be home." He then tripped and fell off the ball.

Alex then lost interest. " Yea..."

Stefano had then regurgitated some juggling balls.

It hit some guy. Then he went over to the dogs. Then a ball from Stefano's mouth hit one of the dogs and knocked him out.

" Oh! How do dogs do a dance?" Stefano laughed sheepishly.

" Get on with it!" Someone said.

Vitaly was then about to jump through a hoop. But instead of jumping he picked up the hoop and went to the other side. Gia was right behind him trying to make it seem fantastic.

" Booo! Stupido!" The crowd said.

Alex then got very worried. " Uh-oh."

Then the elephants tried to balance each other on a ball.

A id spit a popcorn at one of the elephants and it scared him. The two lost balance and the elephant fell on the kid as the kid went up the elephants behind.

Alex and Gloria looked at each other shocked.

The penguins watched from above.

" Well that was worth the price of admission.

Then an elephant tripped and popped a ball. The horses freaked out, kicked a dog and the dog winded up in a man's hot-dog.

A woman screamed and then Alex got Stefano to the side.

" Stefano! You blow me away means good right?" Alex told him.

" Don't worry! The-a big finally is-a coming up!" Stefano reassured him.

He then goes to the middle of the arena and said.

" Give me-a down beat!" Then he started to blow on some horns.

" Look at this!"

People then started to run and scream.

" No, no, this is not happening..." Alex said.

" Ya, go and-a get food and come back!" He laughed and out came another ball.

Then everyone out side was demanding their money back.

Inside the tent, Alex was hyperventilating. " Deep breathes. It's ok. It happens to everyone." Marty told Alex.

The chimps came in. " There is an angry mob outside demanding their money back!" Mason said.

Skipper then said. " Well, I think we all know what the right thing to do is."

Everyone started to run to the train and keep the money.

" Come on! Come on!" Alex and Marty said.

Then Stefano dropped his horns. He was to late to get it. The people had already stepped on it. Alex saw that Stefano was going to be trampled if he didn't do something. So Alex jumped out and grabbed Stefano. He then ran as fast as he could back to the train.

Alex grabbed Melman's neck and did flips to get to the top of the train roof.

" Grasius, Aless!" Stefano said then kissed Alex on the cheek.

The chimps had the money. " Just through us the money!" Julian told them.

The chimps threw the money but it made it's way back to the people.

Julian hit himself in aggravation.

The people were happy and the train left.

* * *

With Dubious...

The Police men went inside Dubious cell.

" Capitain Chantel Dubious, We are going to have to send you back to Monte Carlo, under maximum security." The First Police man said.

Dubious was suppose to be in the bed. But she didn't get up. So the second and third Police men went to see what was wrong. They looked under the blankets and all there was, was pillows.

The first police man came through the others. " It's-a just a pillow!" He siad.

Then the second police man spoke.

" Well, that is-a the oldest trick in the-a book. Everyone in Known Italy knows that one."

The first Police officer gave the one to left of him the pillow.

" Maybe, but do they know about the old escape hole, behind the Innocent looking poster?" The first Officer moved the poster to reveal a mirror with Stupido written in lipstick.

He huffed.

" Or the really old...I'm gonna hide up in the ceiling trick!" He then started to shoot aimlessly at the ceiling.

Then a piece of the ceiling came down on his face.

Then his comrades showed him the tunnel under the bed.

" Of course! The secret tunnel under the bed! Get this thing out of the way." The first officer said.

Both of the police officers picked up the bed and moved it aside.

Then all three left inside the tunnel.

" This-a secret tunnel is a dead end!" One said.

Then Dubious came from the bed. She easily slipped through the door and shut it.

" Was that the sound of a cell door closing?" A police man asked.

Dubious the left them and went to their computer.

She typed in 'Missing Lion.'

An she found what she was looking for.

Dubious smiled devilishly.

" Vwala." She said and then pushed Print.

" Was that the sound of-a my printer printing?" One of the Police men asked.

Soon Dubious left to find the 'Missing Lion'

* * *

Back with the zoosters...

" Agh! This is a disaster!" Alex said.

" We blew all our money on a bad circus." Melman said.

"And were not any closer to New York!" Gloria added.

" If anything, we're further away!" Marty cried.

" We could have at least bought a circus that knew how to Circ?" Gloria said.

Alex wasn't listening. Instead he was thinking of ways to fix things.

Then the Penguins came out of a box.

" I don't even know why we bought a circus in the first place?" Skipper told everyone.

" We had enough doe for a plane!" He finished. Melman and Gloria looked at him.

" Are you kidding me?" Gloria said.

" You must have some money left over." Melman asked.

" I used it to bye teeth. Then have it capped in gold. Now I can eat apples. Sadly I discovered...I-I don't like apples." Skipper said depressed.

" No promoter is sendin' this show to America!" Marty said.

Alex paced back and forth still trying to figure out how to fix things.

Then Alex saw Gia. She was on top of the train. She looked around. " Shhh..." She said then pointed for Alex to meet her at the top of the roof.

Alex opened the door. He then was taken by the wind.

" Ahh!" He yelled.

" Where did Alex go?" Gloria asked.

" I don't know?" Marty replied.

Alex was outside the train holding on for dear life!

He then found a ladder and climbed it on to the top of the train.

" This way!" She said getting further away.

" No, No, No! You come this way!" Alex told her.

" Oh! Alex watch your head!" She told him.

He looked around for anything. Then he saw that there was an upcoming tunnel!

He started to run, but that didn't work, so he ran up the wall and back to the down in between the train cars. That is where he disappeared. Gia gasped and ran into the train car to find him on the other side.

He wasn't there! Gia gasped again.

" Alex!" She yelled.

" I'm fine." He said from above her.

" Oh thank goodness!" She said happily.

" Was that Trapeze Americano?" She asked.

" Uh, Ya, sort of." Alex a bit traumatized.

" That was incredible!" She said.

" I hope this was important." Alex told her.

" Come this way Alex." Gia said. Alex jumped in the car and Gia followed.

Alex turned to see Gia right in front of him. They had bumped in to one another.

" Oh, um, sorry," Alex said.

" Oh, ya well, um this was, what I was showing you. So just excuse me." Gia said.

But every way She went Alex followed by accident.

She finally got through.

Gia then went over to a lamp and turned on the switch.

Alex looked around. " Whoa!" He said.

" I know you think our circus is bad, but there is something you must know." Gia started.

More lights were turned on.

" There was a time when Circus Zaragoza was Number one all Europe." She finished.

" And Vitaly, he was the biggest star of them all. He was fearless. Taking risks. Always New. He jumped through the hoops like he was flying!"

_Vitaly went through a hoop and the crowd went wild._

_" Stefano! Make the hoop smaller!" Vitaly told him.  
_

_Stefano made the hoop twice as small.  
_

_The Vitaly put olive oil on himself.  
_

_He ran to the hoop and just like that, he easily went through it.  
_

" It had never been done before." Gia told Alex.

" It was physically impossible. And the people, they loved it." She finished.

_Vitaly got two bottles of Olive oil and put it on him._

_The hoop became smaller.  
_

_He easily went through that too.  
_

" And the hoop, she got smaller. Like the ring, of the tiniest lady with the slimmest fingers." Gia kept telling the story.

_" We love you Vitaly!" The crowed cheered._

_Vitaly then got a even bigger bottle of Olive oil and put it on himself.  
_

" He would not stop pushing. And then one final fateful day, he push to far!" Alex's eyes widened.

_" Light the hoop on FIRE!" Vitaly said._

_Stefano gaped and went back and lit the hoop.  
_

_The crowed went out of control.  
_

_Then without another word, Vitaly went on his way to the hoop. Doing a numerous amounts a jumping and flipping.  
_

_He made it to the ring...  
_

" He fly to close to the sun and got burned. Literally, the extra Olive oil is extra flammable. And he lost everything: His wife she ran off with a musician, he lost his dignity, his fame, his passion, and his fur. And when it grow back, it was less soft. More like a prickly beard."

_Gia went up to Vitaly, " Excuse me, Vitaly..." She quietly asked._

_Vitaly viciously came back and snarled at her.  
_

_" Ahhh! Nothing!" She screamed.  
_

" His only passion now was the borscht." Gia finished.

" Whoa." Alex was speechless.

" He was our inspiration." The Jaguar said.

Gia put the ring she was holding back in the glove box.

" When Vitaly lost his passion, well, let say if Vitaly goes, so does the circus. This is why we need your help." She turned away sadly.

Alex got confused. " What sort of help?"

" You can teach to do new circus. Americano style! We find new passion! Make a new show! And we go all the way to make it to the USA!" She smiled as she jumped in a chair and almost fell off. She giggled a bit.

Alex frowned a bit. Gia frowned as well.

" I know, it is a stupido idea." Gia slumped down in her chair and turned off the light next to her.

Then Alex got an idea.

" No, no, no, This isn't stupido Idea! This could work!" Alex told her.

Gia turned the light back on and smiled.

" What?" She asked.

" What you just said."

She gasped. " What?"

" The idea you just said 2 seconds ago." Alex kept telling her.

" What?" She asked again.

" Your stupido idea!" Alex finally said.

" It could!" She asked excitingly.

" Gia your idea could work! Your a genius!" Alex told her. He got over excited and come 4 inches away from her face.

They looked into each others eyes and slowly made their way to each others faces. 3 inches...2 inches...1 inch...

Then Gia fell out of the chair. "Whoa!" Alex helped her up. That ruined the moment.

Alex then got back to the subject.

" We are going to rethink everything everyone has every known about the circus!"

The background changes and he is in the train car with Marty, Melman, Gloria, and the penguins.

" I call it: Phase four-7B. In order to get home! We are going to think off something fresh! Something Amazing! Something Brand new! Fresh! Never before seen! Something off the chain," The background changes again to outside in the Alps, "Something that will blow that circus promoter away!"

At the end of that, knives were thrown at Alex.

Vitaly pointed. " I missed." Then everyone started to complain about it.

" Circus been same for generations! We make good classic entertainment!" Vitaly said holding an axe.

" Ah ha! But last few generations...Families not so entertained.." Stefano told him taking sides with Alex.

Everyone stared at him. He then got very nervous.

Alex finished.

" Yes! Families not so entertained because your just going through the motions out there. It's missing PASSION!"

Vitaly got confused.

" How one to have passion fro stool poked in face?" He asked angrily.

" Exactly!" Marty said.

" And by stool you mean chair right?" Gloria asked.

Vitaly was about to say something but stopped.

" The fact is your guys-you guys got stuck in a rut. You stopped pushing, you stopped taking risks. But those days are over! Because now we are going to completely change the show!" Alex said.

" Then it wouldn't be a circus would it?" One of the dogs asked.

Alex went to them and explained.

" Circus is not about the acts you do! Circus is what's in here!" Alex pointed to the dogs heart but he didn't get it.

The dog opened his dress and one of the other dogs looked inside.

" How comes Freddie gets all the circus?" The dog asked. Freddie hit him.

Alex moved on.

" Circus is about following your passions where ever they take you!" Alex said as he looked at Gia. She smiled.

Vitaly huffed.

" You can not change circus! That is wrong tradition!" He said.

" Ya! That's what every one thought Vitaly! Until those french Canadians came along! Drunk off their Maple Syrup and cheap pharmaceuticals, and completely flipped the paradigm!"

" Now they played Vegas!" Marty started, " Fifty shows a day, and Fifty-two venues! And one just completely in the nude!"

Alex helped out.

" Ya! And you know who they did it?" He asked.

Stefano answered. " They-a take off their clothes!"

Alex paused for a moment. " No." He said.

" They got rid of the animals!"

Everyone gasped.

" Say it ain't so!" Marty said in between the elephants.

Alex got their attention. " Well, you know what I saw to that? They can take the animals out of the circus, BUT they can not take the animals out of the circus!"

Everyone looked at him confused.

Gia giggled a bit.

" I mean, ahmm, I think you understand what I'm saying," Alex said trying to not look like a fool.

Everyone cheered.

" Ya!"

" Uh-no!" Julian said.

" We don't need humans," Alex said ignoring Julian, "We got passion! What does a human say when he passionate? He says I'm an animal! Well, we are animals!"

Everyone cheered. Sonya roared.

" We'll make an all animal circus! Because if we follow our passion we can go anywhere!" Alex threw his fist in the air excitingly!

Marty said what Alex had said in front of the dogs. " Anywhere!"

Alex flipped backwards onto the box that was behind him. " We can do anything!"

" Anything!" Marty said again but beside Gloria and Melman.

" If we do it TOGETHER!" Alex yelled now full of passion himself.

" All of us!" Marty said popping up beside Alex.

"Ya! Ya!" The triplet Horses said.

" Alright! We're in!" The dogs agreed.

" Can I here ya say 'Fur Power?" Marty asked everyone.

" Fur Power!" Gia and Stefano yelled.

Vitaly looked at them like they were crazy.

" Fur power! Fur Power!" Everyone shouted.

" You and me baby! What? And act together!" Gloria shouted excited.

" Uh-hu! I love it!" Melman smiled.

" We could do that funky groovin' dance thing!" Gloria told him.

" Dance?" Melman asked his lovely hippo.

" This thing right here!" Gloria said as she started to dance her way.

" Me and You! We got this!" She then left dancing.

" Bu-but-but I-I-I can't dance." Melman sadly said.

" Fur Power!" Gia laughed.

" Shouting is fun! Shouting is Fun!" Stefano laughed and went with the others.

Vitaly threw down the axe he was holding. " Agh! I do not trust this Lion."

Gia turned to look at him.

" Why not? Vitaly he saved me from that awful Casino! If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here! Of course, I may not trust him at times but, I am not about to go and sit and stand and roll over for something that is not fun!"  
Gia protested.

" But it is tradition, of sitting, standing,rolling over. And we would have found you with out there help!" Vitaly told her.

Gia sighed. " You know our circus is in trouble. This could be our last chance. But we-I will not do this with out you."

Vitaly thought.

Then Stefano popped up. " Circus always stay together!" He said.

Vitaly thought some more. He had his arms crossed. He then looked at Gia.

She smiled vibrantly. Her pink eyes like a beautiful crystal in the sun.

Vitaly gave in. " Agh! Alright! Okay! I do one hoop."

Gia and Stefano got excited.

She then hugged Vitaly. He started to smile.

" I want to hug him too!" Stefano cried in happiness.

Vitaly laughed with them and picked them up and swung them around in joy.

* * *

Back with Dubious...

Her men were in the hospital.

They had cast all over their bodies.

Then the noise of a scooter was heard.

" Attention! I have found the Lion! He is hiding with the Circus!" She said to them.

She then got mad because they were not congratulating her or anything.

She then thought and started to shoot out the lights.

She stopped at the one light she was under. She put her gun up and started to sing.

**(No good on the lyrics)**

The police men, as Dubious singed, got up from their beds and had broken free from there casts. When Dubious was done with her singing, her mascara had messed up and the officers were crying as they had seen such beauty.

* * *

Back at the circus...

Everything was set and ready to preform on.

" More boom stick Rico! I really want to fly!" Stefano said to the penguin.

" Are you really going to shoot yourself out of that thing?" Mart asked uncertain about what Stefano was doing.

Stefano put his helmet on. " I've always dreamed of doing this! From the time I was a little pup, to be a human cannon ball! Or, you know, a sea lion cannon-ball." Stefano had went inside the cannon-ball full of dynamite and himself.

" Is it dangerous?" Marty asked still worried about his friend.

" Is it dangerous," Stefano had a serious face that then changed to a laugh-able funny face full of excitement, "Yes of course it is dangerous!" Stefano answered.

Then Rico put a dynamite stick in Stefano's mouth.

" Now are you sure about this?" Marty was checking and making sure Stefano wasn't going to back out of this.

" I'm sure!" Stefano said with the dynamite still in his mouth.

" Cause if blowin' up is your thing, then you in the right place!" Marty told him.

" Si. That means a yes!" Stefano told Marty.

" Ready for launch?" Skipper asked as he, Kowalski, and Private stood on a box behind the cannon.

With the cannon full of dynamite and a Stefano, the sea lion replied.

" Ready for launch!"

Rico then regurgitated a match and gave it to Kowalski.

Kowalski then lit the match by Privates behind.

" Fire in the hole!" Skipper yelled.

Kowalski lit the rope and Stefano had one last thought.

He spit out the dynamite he had in his mouth.

" WAIT!" **-BOOM!- **

Then Stefano was shot off to the nearby mountain.

Marty freaked out.

" Rico get the cannon ready!" Marty then slipped inside the cannon and the penguins did the same with Marty as they did Stefano.

Then off Marty went.

At first Marty was going out of control. But them he got the hang of it.

He went through a rainbow and some clouds.

He was having the time of his life until he hit the mountain.

Stefano was hanging by a ledge.

" Marty! I am so glad your here!" He said.

" Did you see that? I was flyin'! I wa ing!" Marty yelled excitingly.

" Alright, I'm proud of you but, I don't think I can hold on much longer!" Stefano said helplessly.

" Oh ya, ya right!Sorry about my enthusiasm." Marty put his hoof in a hole and bent backwards to give Stefano the rope.

" Here rap this around you!" Marty threw down the rope and Stefano rapped himself in the rope.

Stefano then made it safely to the ground.

Marty ran down the mountain side with the rope holding on to something.

" Forget about being part of the herd! I want to be part of the flock! I wanna fly baby!" Marty told his sea lion companion.

Stefano got excited.

" Oh! Yes! What a triumph!" Then Stefano jumped into Marty's arms and they went back to the circus.

* * *

At the circus...

The dogs were fighting with each other.

Alex decided to stop it.

" Hey, hey, hey, come on guys, out the weapons down and cut it out! cute and cuddly is obviously not your thing." Alex told them.

" I've got a better idea. Show em' Rico!"

Rico was standing next to a dog that had rocket powered shoes on. When Rico pushed a button the rocket shoes blasted off, and the dog hit a train car.

When the dog came up he yelled. " That was great!" Then the rocket shoes carried the dog towards Alex. The lion quickly ducked and the dogs left with Rico to get some shoes like that.

Alex sighed. Then Gia popped up. " Oh! Hey, hi!"

" I admire how you had inspired the circus." Gia told him with a smile.

" Aw, thanks." Alex replied to the beautiful Jaguar.

" And what you said about passion, it was like poetry!" Gia said as she jumped in the air.

" I love passion and poetry. I mean they go together really. I mean I know they don't rhyme." the Lion said.

They were walking beside each other.

" Trapeze is my passion!" Gia finally said getting to the point.

"Well that's good. I can't wait to see you up there..."

Gia interrupted. "You can teach me."

" What?" Alex stopped and Gia got in front of him.

" Teach me!" Gia pleaded.

" Oh well you know I have always been kind of a solo act, so that kind of rules that out." Alex said dodging the fact that he really does not want to teach her.

" I wonder if you really do Trapeze?" Gia taunted him.

" Oh, I really do, do Trapeze." Alex retorted.

" Then show me!" Gia said all excited.

" Show me? What are we five?" Alex asked.

" I am five, yes!" Gia told him. Her big pink eyes looking into Alex's blue eyes.

He was lost in a sea of pink as he stared at her.

Gia wasn't getting an answer. She shook Alex.

" Lion guy! I mean, Alex, teach me!" Gia shook Alex's shoulders.

Alex broke from his trance. Then he sighed in defeat.

* * *

" Dancing. All it is, is moving and not getting anywhere. I mean, the music completely throws off my time. I mean, you want excitement, haha, check it out. Who's on a tight rope? Huh? Huh? Who's on a...AGH! I'm on a tight rope!" Melman yelled.

He was on a tight rope trying to keep his balance on it.

Gloria heard him scream. " Melman! Oh my gosh! Hold on honey! I'll be right there!" She climbed up the ladder.

Melman was freaking out way to much. " Ahhh!" He yelled and then he fell and was only holding on by his neck.

As he did circles over and over on the tight rope Gloria got to the top of the set.

" Melman! Calm down Melman, just look at me! Look at me! All eyes on me!" She said.

Melman calmed down and looked at Gloria.

" Okay." Melman said.

" Just come to me Melman." Gloria told him reaching out her hand.

" I-I can't." The giraffe said calmly.

" It's just like dancing Melman. Two steps forward, one step back." Gloria demonstrated.

Melman told her the truth.

" I can't dance okay? Ok, there I said it." Melman slumped down.

" Maybe because you've never tried." Gloria tried to tell him.

" No, I have tried. I practiced in private because you dance so well." The Giraffe was becoming depressed.

" You practiced? For me?" The hippo asked her mate.

" Yes, but it's no use! I never know what to do with my arms?" Melman said and held up his arms but lost balance and almost fell.

" Melman, tat part is so easy, ok? Because all you have to do is put them around your partner." Gloria grabbed Melman's arms and put them around her neck.

" See? Two steps forward, one step back." Then they both started to dance on the tight rope.

" I'm dancing! I'm dancing on a tight rope!" Melman yelled excitingly.

* * *

Alex and Gia were up on the Trapeze set. Alex was holding the bar in his paws.

" Okay," Alex said nervously," Alright." Alex looked down and then to the other platform.

" Woo!"

" So when do we get the jet packs and aquatic cobras?" Gia asked excited about starting.

" Oh, well this is a beginner's class, and that is pretty advanced maneuver." Alex told her.

Gia was ready. " Okay, how do we begin?" She asked.

Alex began, " Well it's a bit complicated unless you know the whole, pitch and yaw, ark and gravity and all that stuff which I am not going to bore you with." Alex was getting ready to jump.

Gia wanted to begin. " You need a push?" She asked.

" No," Alex said quickly. Gia giggled," Just watch and lear-WHOA!" Gia pushed him and there went of Alex doing Trapeze.

_**"Love, Always comes as a surprise!"**_

Alex held on to the bar with on paw. Then he flipped and caught the bar with his feet. He then caught the other platform by his teeth.

_**"You don't need to close your eyes."**_

Gia did the same but more professionally.

_**" Cause soon you'll recognize it's**_** colors"**

" Like that?" Gia asked while she held on with her teeth.

" That's one way of doing it! Whoa!" Alex's teeth slipped and he went flying on the trapeze.

_**" Life, well it always has a twist, Something New that can't be**_** missed"**

Alex was going backwards and couldn't see. So he kept looking around trying to see what and where he was going.

He hit the back of his head and fell to the net. He then jumped right back up and flipped on the bar and stopped with him holding his tail.

_**"And you know I can't resist this feeling."**_

" Wow, you use the net?" Gia asked fascinated.

" Yes! Trapeze Americano! We use the net!" Alex told her.

_**"I use to feel so far from home!" **_

Gia flipped and do the same as Alex but yet again more Professional.

" Trapeze Americano!" She said.

_**"I Thought All Hope Had Flown!"**_

Alex and Gia swung on the swings. Alex playing around and doing what ever and Gia following him.

_**"Just a dreamer on my own! And I know life´s complicated! But we have to try"**_

Alex and Gia flipped again.

_**"To find our future with you with my side!"**_

Alex didn't catch the last bar and screamed as he thought he was going to fall off the net.

_**"We can all work it together"**_

Gia caught him just in time. She smiled and flipped Alex to the platform

_**"to build something new, I know you can see it, Let´s make it come true"**_**  
**

The two felines looked at each other. Both getting lost in their eyes. Alex leaned in for a kiss, as well as Gia. As the were about to make physical contact with their mouths, Marty came and ruined the moment. He hit the two causing all three to fall to the net. Alex and Gia smiled at each other, while going up and down, bouncing on the Trapeze net.

Stefano, with his blue helmet on, smiled next to Vitaly and said. " Hey-a Vitaly, maybe you even-a do two hoops, no?"

Vitaly looked at his sea lion friend and then to the ground; thinking whether or not to get back in groove with the circus.

Alex, Gia, and Marty got off the net. As Alex got off, Skipper came popped up next to him.

"Hey, Seniorita Bell-bottoms! Tenemos una problema grande!" Skipper told Alex in another language.

Alex replied in the same language. Like a signal. "Que? Que grande problema."

Then left into a field of daisies. Through the binoculars they were looking through, they could see Dubious and her men. Alex and the penguins all had daisy petals around their faces.

Dubious sniffed around and then, like a dog, pointed out which way the circus went.

Alex yelled, freaking out."Oh, no! She's onto us!"

Skipper shushed him. "Don't make it any easier on the psycho."

Alex then started to whisper. "What are we gonna do?"

"We better vamoose... pronto."

Alex argued. "But we're not ready. We're in the middle of rehearsals."

Skipper rolled his small eyes and said. "Then why don't you lilt over, grab you peduncle and kiss New York good-bye?"

Alex thought more about it. He then made a final decision.

They wen back to the circus and packed up quickly.

"Are you sure we are-a ready?" Stefano and his cute self asked.

Alex, full of fear and confidence replied. "Of course we're ready! Born ready! Ready steady! Come one, let's go! Let's go,go,go,go,go!"

Skipper, at the front of the train, Yelled out to everyone. "Alright! You heard the cat. Move it! Come on! All aboard," Everyone gathered in their spots on the train, "Grab your luggage and drain your bladders. It's going to be a long ride!"

Alex let out a paw to Gia; she gladly accepted it. "Alright, everybody, let's blow that promoter away!" Alex said as Stefano,Melman, Gia and the others cheered.

"London here we come!" Melman said.

"We're going to London!" Gia yelled excitingly.

Vitaly, in the background, boarded hi train cart. He huffed, shut the door and walked to a closet. There, he opened the it to see all the rings he once jumped through.

_"Vitaly!Vitaly!Vitaly" _People cheered in the background. Fear over came the tiger as he remembered what had happened to him and fire.

Quickly he slammed the door shut. Breathing heavily, he tried to cam himself down.

* * *

**London...**

Skipper and Kowalski were looking for the promoter. "Aw, come on. Come on. Where is he," He then spotted a man wearing a big Texas hat, and a black and white his arm was an eagle that feed the man popcorn, "If that's not a red-blooded American promoter, I don't what is. We need to get this show on the road. Private! Tell them the eagle has landed." Skipper ordered Private to tell Alex.

"The eagle has landed." Private told Alex over the cell phone he had.

Alex replied "Roger that. Oh! And keep an eye out for Dubios."

Private replied. "Aye, aye guvoner."

Alex turns to his friends and everyone else.

"The Promoter is i the House!" He whispered.

Marty whispered to Alex. "New York is closer than ever!"

Gloria giggled.

"Ok, let's not get ahead of ourselves. First, we got a circus to do. We're on folks!" Alex slipped past Gia as she twirled with excitement.

The horses came up to Alex. They worried with confusion. "Do we go on before or after the dogs?"

Alex answered. "Yes."

The horse triplets became even more confused. "What?" The said in unison.

Alex explained in a hurry. "Overlap, your acts overlap,"

Esmeralda asked another question. "We go in between?"

Alex ignored that. He had to much on his mind right now. "Where's Vitaly? He opens."

Esperanza answered. "I don't know."

Alex then see's Stefano and Gia. "Stefano, Gia! Hey! Have you two seen Vitaly?" They were behind the Gia little paper walls.

Alex went through the paper walls and saw Stefano crying and Gia comforting him.

"Hey. Stefano why the sad little face?" Alex tried to comfort him too.

Stefano was filled with tears bursting each second.

"Vitaly... he will not go on!" He started to cry some more.

"Shhh, Stefano.." Gia said as she cradled him. Stefano hugged her tightly.

"What?" Alex was now alert and not ready for a back up.

"I tried everything I could. whaaa, ohh, ahhh..." Stefano kept crying.

"It is ok Stefano. I'm sure Alex will help." Gia looked at Alex.

Alex bent down to Stefano. "Shhh, wipe away the tears. Calm down," Alex said in a low, soft, soothing tone, "Where is he? I'm sure I an reason with him."

Stefano hugged Alex along with Gia. "Thank you." Gia whispered to Alex. He smiled.

* * *

A knife was thrown near Vitaly as he packed. He turned alerted and unhappy. He saw Alex.

"Vitaly what are you doing?" Alex asked the tiger.

"You missed." He turned and finished packing.

"Your leaving? Your just gonna walk out on everybody?" Alex asked with a mad but calmed tone.

"They have good show without me." The Russian tiger told the lion as he put a picture of his friends in the bag.

Alex tried to explain something to Vitaly. "Look, I got a good left foot, but without my my right foot, I can't walk."

Vitaly came back with a retort. "You get fake foot, then you walk."

Alex argued. "I don't want fake foot! Ok," Alex got closer to the tiger as he kept packing, "What happened to _Circus stick together? The show must go on?_"

Vitaly rolled his eyes."Cliches."

Alex, full on mad, argued more with Vitaly. "Come on, man. Stop being this guy! Be the other guy!" Alex took a spoon from Vitaly's luggage.

Vitaly grabbed it and put it back. "What other guy?"

Alex took Vitaly's borscht bowl. "The guy who was all circus! The guy who jumped through hoops," Vitaly took back the bowl, "Give me that! The guy everybody looked up to."

Alex grabbed a yarn ball from Vitaly. The tiger tried to take it back but it hit him. Alex and Vitaly played with it for 3 seconds and then Vitaly put it back in his bag aggressively.

Alex was about to give up. "Come on. Where's that Vitaly?"

Vitaly sighed and looked down. "That Vitaly is no more."

Alex sought that there was still hope for the tiger. "Look, man. You may have given up on yourself, but your friends haven' given up on you." Alex picked up a picture of the circus. Vitaly frowned and put the picture back in his luggage.

"Are you just gonna turn your back on them, and sit and eat borscht the rest of your life? Or are you gonna get out there and jump through that tiny little hoop?"

Vitaly thought. "It is impossible." He told the lion.

Alex sighed in defeat. "It was always impossible, Vitaly. That's why the people loved it." Alex turned and was about to eave the cart.

Vitaly widened his eyes. "That is why I loved it," Alex stopped and widened his eyes as well, "Because I did the impossible. I was once a brave tiger. And if I go down in flames... so be it!"

An idea then popped up in Alex's head. "You know, I think I might have an idea for you."

* * *

The circus starts as Vitaly is standing next to a table. On the table, a bottle of Conditioner stood there. Vitaly picked up the bottle and poured it on him. He through the bottle to the ground. In the distance, the circus animals watched.

Vitaly yelled confidently. "Light he hoop on fire!"

Stefano carefully lit the hoop.

Vitaly waited, and then came above his fear. Taking a short step back, he was off to the ring.

Everyone gasped as the saw Vitaly doing a numerous amounts of flips and jumps.

Vitaly then flew off the ground and was headed straight towards the hoop.

Stefano was praying for his friends life. _"Mamma mia, Santa Maria, Santa Maria..., _" Vitaly let out his claw and then started to spin, _"Mmma Maria, mia Santa Mia Farrow..."_

"Come on, you got it." Alex whispered hoping he was right.

3...2...1

"Yayy!" The people cheered.

Vitaly had made it through the hoop with a burn in him. He opened his eyes to see he was still there and alive.

"Hahaha! Yes!" Stefano said happily.

Vitaly bowed and picked up the hoop and blew it out.

The other circus animals cheered and clapped at their friend.

"Alright, what are you waiting for? We got a show to put on. Let's go. Go,go,go,go,go!" Alex hurried.

In the middle, where Vitaly was, he twirled the pole in his paws and stuck it down in a little hole. As he did so, music played and the circus lit up with amazing neon colors. He spun the pole and the ground started to spin. As he did so, the peoples seat were lifted up.

_**Ignite the light, and let it shine! **_

_**Just own the night, Like the fourth of July!  
**_

"Look!" A kid said pointed to Julien and Sonya driving around the circus.

_**Cause baby your a fire work! Come on show em' how you work!**_

The dogs were up. The rocketed down a ramp and skated in the spiral made by Vitaly.

_**Make em' go up, up, up! As you shoot across the sky, sky, sky!**_

Julien and Sonya then flew across the arena. As they did so, Alex and Gia got ready to jump.

_**Baby your a fire work!**_

Alex and Gia then jumped. Alex folded his arms to go faster. The two felines then caught onto some of the rings and started to Trapeze.

_**Come on let's your color's burst!**_

Alex and Gia then flipped near the top.

_**Make em' go ah, ah, ah!**_

_**You gonna leave them going ah, ah, ah!  
**_

Julien and Sonya flipped and caught a side of the seated area.

_**Boom, boom, boom Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon!**_

Phil and Mason showed up wearing the King of Versailles costume, and playing the piano.

_**It's always been inside of you, you, you! And now time to let it through, through, through!**_

The chimps played the piano and with each note, shot out Marty or Stefano from the canons.

_**Cause baby your a firework! **_

Marty and Stefano gave each a knuckle punch as the passed each other.

_**Come on show em' what your worth!**_

_**Make em' go up, up, up!  
**_

_**As you shoot across the sky, sky, sky!  
**_

Melman and Gloria showed up dancing on the tight rope, made by Marty and Stefano.

_**Baby your a firework! Come on let your color's burst!**_

Alex and Gia jumped from their net and back up to the top, where they grabbed each other and spun around. Gia flipped and then faced Alex upside down.

_**Make em' go ah, ah, ah! Your gonna leave going ah,ah,ah!**_

_**boom, boom, boom! Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon!  
**_

_****__**boom, boom, boom! Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon! **_

_****__****__**boom, boom, boom! Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon! **_

_**boom, boom, boom! Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon! **_

_**boom, boom, boom! Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon! **_

_**boom, boom, boom! Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon! **_

_**boom, boom, boom! Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon! **_

The promoter was very impressed. He gave the chimps a paper to sign for them to go to America. The chimps signed ti and they started to smoke bananas with the promoter. When the promoter wasn't looking, the chimps took his wallet.

* * *

On the other hand...Everyone was so excited that they were going to America.

"Woo! We're going to America! Today!" Alex said as he held, in is paw, the contract.

"Now that's what I call crack-a-lackin' to the mack-a-lackin'!" Marty said over joyed.

Stefano ran up to Alex.

"We did it, Alice!"

"Yeah!" Alex replied.

"Maybe I am average intelligence after all!" Stefano told the lion.

To make things better for Stefano Alex said. "Maybe even slightly above?"

Stefano paused for a moment. "No, I don't think so!"

Then Vitaly ran up to Alex. "Hair conditioner. Great idea, my friend! Feel. Go ahead. Soft like kitten, no?" The tiger was overwhelmed by happiness.

"Look at that!" Stefano rubbed Vitaly's fur.

"HAHA, slippery but not flammable!" Alex told his tiger friend.

Stefano sniffed Vitaly. "You smell like peaches and herb!"

Then they walked away.

Gia was the final one who ran up to Alex. She hugged him so excitingly.

"Gia and Alex! The trapeze cats!" She said.

Alex commented. "We did pretty good."

"You will flip and I will catch! And sometimes I will flip, and you will catch. And then we'll both flip, and travel the whole world! Flipping and catching! And I will flip you..."

Her voice trailed, as Alex looked at his friends singing about New York.

Alex saddened.

"You know, the thing is...I-I may not always be around." He was trying to tell Gia the truth about him an his friends not being circus.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

He tried to explain. "Well, I'm... I'm... I'm... really not circus." Just as those words left Alex's mouth, Dubious came in.

"Bravo, bravo! What a heartwarming performance, Monsieur Circus Master. It brought tears to my eyes. No, not really,"Alex pressed the button on his cellular devise and it reported back to the penguins, "Monsiuer, we both know the lion does not belong to you."

When Skipper heard her voice sighed and rolled his eyes. Private gasped. "It's that horrid woman!"

Dubious finished. "He is a fugitive from Justice. You will turn the lion over to me so that I may put him where he belongs," She went up to Alex with her snare and pulled it Alex's neck, "On my wall." She smiled evilly.

Then the penguins showed up. The knocked out Dubious men.

She turned to see her men on the ground. "What?"

Skipper came in with a 100Kg bag and hit Dubious. "Incoming!" She landed in the cannon. Her and her men were tied up.

Kowalski lit the match and lit the rope. "Outgoing!"

"Wait!" Dubious yelled before she was shot out of the circus.

The penguins praised each other.

"Up high! Hu ha! Down low. Too slow. Well done, Private." Skipper said.

"Did I do good?" Private asked as he rubbed his cheek.

Skipper replied the truth. "Nah, not really."  
As they left Melman said. "Man, that was close."

Alex, Marty, and Gloria all nodded in agreement.

"Your not circus?Alex..." Gia asked. She picked up the paper Dubious had.

"You are from a zoo?" She asked him. She looked at the paper and back at Alex.

Alex gave in. "Yes. Yes. But wait there's more."

"More?" Gia asked shocked.

"Or less. There's less." Alex quickly said.

"You wee never circus?" Vitaly asked.

Gloria and Melman explained. "Well, we had to say we were circus." "Or you'd never let on the train."

Gia was very upset. "After all we've been through together... you want to go live in a zoo?"

"Gia, I..." Alex tried to say.

Vitaly then said. "You used us."

"No, no, no. I mean, yes, but..." Alex was cut off by Gia.

"Trapeze Americano, you make that up, too?" She asked.

Alex explained. "I didn't exactly exist when I taught it to you."

Gia became mad. "Jet packs and aquatic cobras! I should have known."

Stefano then asked Alex. "Balloons to the children of the world was not real, either?"

"Well, yeah, that's not real. But look at what we did." Alex told the sad sea lion.

Stefano then realized something. "I was shot out of a cannon! I could have died!"

Marty then came in the conversation. "But I thought it was your lifelong dream?"

"For all I know, your name is not even Alice."

Alex looked at the sea lion with guilty face.

"No, Stefano, but it never really was."

Stefano cried. "I don't feel safe!" Gia went to comfort him.

Alex tried to go to Gia with open arms. "Gia, I..."

Gia cradled Stefano and began to cry herself.

"We, Lion guy, I trusted you..." She said as she walked away with the sea lion.

"My tears are real! Your not!" Stefano cried.

Alex put his arms down. The four zoosters felt so guilty.

The penguins just played along with the circus animals. They didn't want to get thrown out like the rest.

"I can't believe you lied to all us circus folk." Skipper said as he blew his beak in a handkerchief.

* * *

Gia couldn't believe the lion lied to her! She cried in her dressing room.

"I should have never trusted him!" She yelled.

Then an little Angel Gia showed up in front of her.

"But he saved your life! He was nice to you! He showed you how to do trapeze!" Angel Gia said.

Then a Devil Gia popped up.

"He lied to you!" Devil Gia told the real Gia.

"What should I do?" Gia asked.

"Forgive him! He is probably in a lot of trouble and will need your help soon." Angel Gia said.

"Don't do anything! He was never circus! He deserves what's coming to him." Devil Gia said.

"You both are right but.." Real Gia started.

"You assumed he was circus."

"He made you believe he was! His foolishness is what caused this!"

"You should help him with anything he needs!"

"You don't need to worry about anything! For he has crossed the line of the Gia rules."

The angel and Devil Gia were making complete sense but she didn't know which one to follow.

Then something came to her mind.

Always listen to your heart.

And her heart was saying _help him_, _Be with him, follow him. _

"I know what to do. But you two aren't helping. So go shoo!" The two disappeared as she said that.

She got up, wiped away her tears, and went to where Alex was.

She hid behind a wall to watch and see what Alex was doing.

He was sitting down. Gia could see Alex crying just the same.

"Ohh, Gia. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to lie to you. Well, I meant to lie but at least not to you. If I hadn't of been so attached to New York, I would have told you the truth. Now look at me. I'm just another troublesome lion who would lie to get his way," He put his paws on his face, "I should have never lied to you. Gia, I'm sorry. I love you." Alex finished and wiped away a tear from his muzzle.

Of course Alex didn't know Gia was listening. Gia was shocked at what he had said. She covered her mouth so she would scream and run to him.

She wanted to go and be there for him, but something was telling her not now, not yet.

So she quietly walked away and then whispered. "I love you too." Gone with a flash she ran back to her dressing room.

Alex looked up quickly. He had heard something say I love you back.

He wiped away any tear from his face and looked around the corner where Gia had been. He saw nothing.

* * *

With Julien and Sonya...

"Me? Stay with the circus? I am a king! I want to rule New York! We should talk." Julien yelled as Sonya tossed him around.

He got tired of it. "Stop it! No means no! In your language... AHH!" Julien told his bear girlfriend. Sonya returned a roar.

Julien put his crown back on. "Not everything is solved that way, you know." Then he blew her a kiss.

Sonya starred at him and got up and walked away.

Julien was now mad. "Sonya? Are you listening to me?" He asked.

Sonya continued walking, and then finally she flopped down on a ball.

"Now I'm getting the silent treatment, am I?" Julien asked as Sonya neglected him.

"Come over here right!" Julien yelled. She ignored him again.

Julien then walked over to her. "Don't shut me out, baby! What is wrong with you? Speak!"

Sonya roared in Julien's face.

Julien became very upset now.

"Ok... if these are your feelings, I understand now," He walked to the door of the cart, "It's obvious I'm just an emotional whoopee cushion for you to sit on," He got to the door and opened it, "When you look for where I am! I won't be there!" He yelled and left the room. Sonya listened as she heard him cry when he left. She looked back at the door he left from and roared quietly. Probably meaning she misses him already.

* * *

**New York City...**

The circus and zoosters arrived at New York. Of course they were on a boat behind them.

The circus was in the middle of Central park, near the Central Park Zoo.

Vitaly looked through the curtains. Then he looked back to his friends.

"Come on, everybody. We have show to do." He said as he clapped and saw Stefano crying with Gia comforting him.

"How do I go on without Marty? I don't know what to do." The sea lion cried.

"Stefano, you can still do cannon solo." Vitaly told his friend.

"But... I want to do solo act with Marty!" Stefano cried.

Vitaly looked at his friend worriedly.

"And what do I do? I can't do trapeze without the lion. I will fall." Gia told Vitaly.

The Tiger then told the two. "No. We can do impossible. And we never go back to way we use to be." He was feeling confident.

Stefano argued. "The way it use to be isn't the way it was. And it won't be the same without them, whatever way it is."

Gia then walked off. She was going to Alex to tell them that the circus was going into another rut. She hoped he would understand.

But the real reason for her going to him was she loved him very much.

**With the zoosters...**

The four had arrived at the zoo gates, including King Julien.

They all looked very unhappy.

Gloria started. "Well... we're here."

"Home." Marty said with no emotion.

Alex sighed. "My rock looks smaller than I remember it."

Marty chuckled. "Look at the mural. It's still there. Doesn't actually capture the real thing, does it?"

Gloria was saddened to remember that her's and Melman's were separate.

"Wow" she paused, "I forgot about that wall in between us, Melman," He agreed, "Was that always there?"

Marty then felt guilty. "Guys, I'm sorry I ever left the zoo in the first place."

Alex and the others looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"I mean, if I had just stayed put, we wouldn't have anything to be sad about right now." The zebra confessed.

Alex reassured him. "Leaving the zoo was the best thing that ever happened to us."

Marty half smiled. "Really?"

Alex left the gates of the zoo. "Yeah. Out there, in the world, we were really living."

"Yeah!" Julien commented.

"It was exciting!" Alex told them.

"It was romantic." Gloria said.

"It was dangerous." Melman said too.

"I never felt so alive!" Marty bounced.

Alex turned to his friends. "When we were with the circus, we were already home. I'd wish we realized that sooner."

Everyone then became sad.

"I'm really going to miss those guys." Melman said to Alex.

Alex then got an idea. "What do you say we go back?"

"Really?" Gloria asked Alex. Everyone then became happy again.

"Yeah! I'm with ya! I'm in!" The other four said.

Melman then asked the lion. "But what do we tell them?"

Alex answered. "Well, we make it right by telling them how wrong we were."

"It's worth a shot!" Marty was overjoyed.

Alex then mimicked Vitaly's little saying.

"And If we go down in flames, so be it!"

Then Gia was heard from behind. "Hey Alex!" She yelled.

He turned to see Gia. She jumped to him making him fall to the ground with her in his arms.

"Alex! We, I am so sorry for what had happened!"

"Well," Alex looked at his friends, "We are too."

Gia smiled and Hugged him again. They then both got up.

Alex turned back to his friends. "Let's get our circ on!"

Then he was hit by a dart! His eyes crossed and his tongue suck out.

Gia gasped. Then Marty, Melman, Gloria, and Julien were all hit by darts.

Gia backed away slowly. She then felt a tremendous pain her leg. She looked down to see a dart.

"Ohhh noooo..." She felt tired and loopy. But she tried her best to walk back to the circus tent to get help.

Melman looked at his neck. "Hey, is my neck getting longer?"

Gloria went up to Alex. "Feel my fur. It's so soft." He said rubbing his arm.

The hippo touched his fur. "It is soft."

Marty then looked at himself and said. "I'm like a candy cane in a black and white movie." As the Zebra fell so did Gloria and Melman.

Alex pulled the dart from his head. "Oh, no," He started to fall, "Dubious." Then he fell on top of the others.

Julien slipped away walking with the tired and loopy Gia.

"Sonya, I miss you baby! I miss my stinky bear!" He yelled.

Gia was becoming more tired and more loopy. "I will save the lion guy! Have no fear, the Gia is here!" She was getting a little crazy.

Then Dubious's men came from trash cans, sewers, trees, and poles. Dubious, herself, came from a hang glider in the sky.

She dropped down and rolled then stood up. "Surprise!" She said and waved her hands.

Alex was now falling fully asleep. Dubious though, got her measure and measured Alex. "He will never fit on the carry on," She put the measure tape up and got her saw, "But his head will!" She smiled and laughed.

Then a man had yelled at Dubious. "Hey!"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" She said in french.

When she saw who it was she hid her saw behind her back.

"You brought back Alex the lion!" The man yelled happily.

One of Dubious men covered the plate that said 'lion'.

A woman came with this man. The were Zoo Managers. "It's a miracle! Thank you! Thank you!"

Dubious smiled like that was her plan the whole time.

* * *

**At the Circus...**

Julien just arrived at the circus. "Sonya, where are you? Sonya!" He bumped into a box.

"Excuse me." He said.

Sonya roared. Julien saw where she was.

"Sonya baby!" He ran across the room. Vitaly and Stefano watched.

"I don't want to be king anymore! I was so hung up on who I was... who you was... what you smelled like... when all that really matters is what we smell like together." Julien finished.

Vitaly and Stefano looked down knowing the real meaning to that.

Then Gia came in. She fell to the ground.

Vitaly and Stefano notice this. "Gia!" They run to her to make sure she is ok.

"Vitaly... we have to... help them... trouble... zoo..." She trailed off to sleepiness.

Then Kowalski notices what is on both Gia and Julien. He takes the one form Julien's tail.

"Gasp! It's dubious!" He shows it to Skipper.

"Baba booey," He went to Julien, with him being a witness and the only one awake, "Where did you get this?"

"I got it from the zoo."

Skipper then yelled. "The hippies got ambushed!"

Stefano cried. "We have to help them!"

The horses and dogs argued. "but they lied to us."

"Yeah, why should we lift a paw?"

Stefano told the dogs. "They are our friends!"

The dogs argued again. "They're not even circus!"

Vitaly roared. "That's Bolshevik!"

The dogs felt bad.

Skipper spoke up. "I never thought I'd say this on American soil, but the Russki's right."

Then Gia was put someplace safe and then the circus got ready for a rescue mission.

* * *

**In the Zoo...**

Alex was just waking up to dizziness.

He looked around and saw cages and a light pole. He also heard the sound of people shouting his name.

He sat up. "Oh, no."

"Alex," Marty questioned as he looked in his buddies pin, "Wh-where are you?"

Melman looked over to his mate. "Gloria? Are you ok?" He asked.

Gloria tried to pull her self from the pool. "What is happening?"

Marty then rattled his cage. "Alex!"

Alex looked to his rock and climbed it. "No, no! No, no!"

The announcer then introduced the lion.

"Alex the Lion!"

"No!"

When Alex got to the top he saw cages everywhere, people, and flashing lights.

Everyone cheered as they finally got to see their favorite lion.

Alex was saddened. He looked over to Marty, Melman and Gloria.

Then the announcer came back on. It was the mayor.

"Thank you. Thank you for coming to this special celebration." He said.

Alex looked and saw him.

"And now, the woman who made this all possible, who brought Alex the lion and a couple of... three? Three other animals back to New York. And she's French. Oh la, la. Please Welcome Chantal Dubious!" The mayor said as Dubious came to the stage with a box in hand.

Alex watched as she did so. His eyes widened as she smiled devilishly.

Alex looked to his friends and back to Dubious.

He was scared.

Dubious set the box on the podium. The Mayor gave her a One Million Dollar cash Check. She smiled and then ripped the check.

Everyone gasped. Dubious let go of the check and looked down at her box. She opened it.

"Alex?" Marty questioned as he was getting scared.

Alex looked at Marty then back to Dubious.

He saw what she had taken out of the box.

It was a DEADLY dart particularly for this occasion.

Alex shook his head and widened his eyes. He stepped back a bit too.

Dubious put the dart in her gun, then put the gun in an Alex the Lion foam Finger.

She tapped the microphone a bit. "It was never about zhe money." She looked around with a sorrowful face.

"It was about...," She wiggled the foam finger to check the dart, "Zhe lion."

Everyone cheered as Dubious turned to Alex. She getting ready to Shoot.

Alex held up his paws in an attempt to surrender. Then Dubious shot her gun.

It slowly made it's way to Alex. But just in time Gia came and grabbed him.

The dart blasted the light pole behind Alex.

"Gia?" Alex asked.

"Circus stick together!" She replied.

Alex smiled widely and looked over.

The two, along with the rest of the people and animals saw a floating circus.

On the circus balloon it said "Afro Circus"

The song was playing as it drew nearer and nearer to the Zoo.

A little girl pointed it out. "Look! A flying Circus!"

Dubious became Angry.

"Nooooo!" She yelled.

On the platform hanging from the balloon, the circus animals and Penguins and Chimps all were wearing Afro's.

"Operation Afro-Circus Rescue... engage!" Skipper demanded. He was holding a staff.

"Aye, aye, Skippa!" Private replied.

The Elephants then blew fire from their trunks and made the floating circus go faster.

"Unleash the seal!" Skipper yelled and pointed to Stefano.

He tried to correct him. "I am a sea lion!"

Skipper ignored that. "What ever!" The king of Versailles rocked the guitar and Stefano flew over Melman's and Gloria's habitats.

Then Skipper demanded. "Two tons of fun! Dive! Dive! Dive!"

They then swung down and knocked out two of Dubious men.

Melman and Gloria looked at the rope above them.

"Let's rock." Melman said as he swung around the rope.

"You and me. baby!" Melman swung Gloria up to the tight rope and they landed perfect. They started to dance.

Then Julien and Sonya came and tried to attack Dubious. Julien danced on top of Sonya as the bear tried to run over Dubious.

Luckily, the two knocked out two more of Dubious men.

Dubious was about to shoot at them when the elephants came and squished her with their bottoms.

She was left woozy a bit.

Vitaly had just jumped in front of Marty's pin. He wore an Afro. He focused on the key hole and then... _WHOOP!_

He went right through it.

Marty complemented on this. "Wow."

Back with Dubious, she had just got out of being woozy and then Sonya and Julien came up. They hit her with Sonya's bike and then knocked her way back to the snake exhibit.

Vitaly went to Marty and picked him.

"Suck in that gut!" The tiger said.

Marty did so and Vitaly jumped through the key hole just like that with Marty in hand. When he made through the hole Marty was wearing the Afro Vitaly had on.

Marty complemented on the Tiger's stunt.

"I am impressed!"

...

The crowd cheered as they watched the circus perform.

Melman and Gloria danced while Alex and Gia did trapeze.

Alex and Gia then jumped and landed on the platform of the balloon.

"Mission accomplished. Now let's get out of here!" Skipper yelled proudly.

But then Gia was hit with the... Deadly dart!

She fell to the ground.

Everyone gasped.

"Gia!" Alex yelled as he went to her.

She lie there running out of breath.

"Alex..." She tried to say.

Alex took the deadly dart from her arm.

Vitaly and the others started to cry.

"I'm right here Gia." He tried not to cry.

"Alex... I... I... I love you..." She trailed off.

Alex cried as he watched his best friend die in front of him.

Everyone cried.

Alex held Gia in his paws.

Then he looked up. The only thing on his mind now was to kill Dubious.

Not get rid of, let her live but KILL Dubious.

He ran to the edge of the platform and saw Dubious coming from the snake exhibit.

She was just as mad as he was.

Then Stefano showed up. He was not yet on the balloon.

Dubious made her way to the sea lion and Stefano cried. "Help me!"

He got to a corner and then a knife was throne to him. It took off his wig.

"Go Stefano!" Vitaly yelled.

"Climb!"

Stefano followed the trail of knives leading to the circus.

The snakes from the exhibit were aquatic cobras. They went into the water of the penguins former habitat.

Dubious used an umbrella to fly over the snakes.

As she did so, she pulled out her noose.

"Come on, my friend!" Vitaly said as he held out his paw. Stefano was almost there.

_SNATCH!_

_THUD!  
_

"Stefano!" said Vitaly.

"Help me!" Stefano cried as Dubious dragged him away.

She saw a dart gun from one of her men in the trash can.

"I will have your head!" She yelled as she pulled Stefano close to get the gun.

He struggled against her.

"Oh, no! Help me!" The sea lion cried.

"Alex!" Gloria cried getting Alex's attention.

"Do something!" She yelled.

Alex looked at Dubious, then the trapeze swings, to the dogs rocket shoes, and finally to Gia.

She lie there cold and dead.

Alex teared up and then grabbed a Trapeze swing.

"Marty! Shoot me a line!" Alex commanded. Marty jumped into the cannon.

"You got it. Afro, don't fail me now!" He said.

The chimps rocked the guitar and shot Marty to the swings.

"What are you doing?" Vitaly asked.

"I am doing Trapeze Americano." Alex said with confidence.

Alex then told the dogs. "Frankie, Jonesy! Be ready!"

They replied. "You got it boss!"

He took one last look at Gia.

He mouthed. "I love you." And was off.

Alex then left with only himself and the swing.

He held out his arms and reached for Stefano.

Dubious was just about to get the dart gun when Mort grabbed it and ran off.

Alex then showed up and grabbed Stefano with Dubious attached.

He got the noose off of the sea lion and threw Stefano to Vitaly.

"Take Stefano!"

"Alex!" Marty yelled getting worried for his friend.

Everyone gasped as Alex and Dubios both got high up into the air.

Dubious then started to rapidly hit Alex in the face.

Alex looked down as he saw the aquatic cobras.

They were getting ready to strike.

"Aquatic cobras?" Stefano asked.

"Wait a minute..." Skipper said interrupting the others as they watched Alex.

"This isn't a deadly dart. Kowalski status report?"

Kowalski got the dart and studied it. He took the skull sticker off and then rubbed the black part of the dart on his stomach.

"Sir, it appears to be... Red! This is just an ordinary dart!" The penguin threw the dart.

"Then that must mean..." Vitaly and the others looked at Gia.

She slowly gained her colors back and fluttered open her eyes.

She woke up.

"What happened?" She asked as she rubbed her head.

Vitaly and Stefano came up to her.

"We thought you were dead!" They said.

"Where's Alex?" She yelled.

She looked up and saw him with Dubious about to go into the cobra infested water.

"If I'm going down, your head is coming with me!" Dubious yelled.

Alex tried his best to stop her from getting too close with her saw.

"I don't think so!" He roared. Then he whistled.

Frankie and Jonesy then got ready. "Alright! Let's go!" Then they were off.

They grabbed on to the back of Alex and stayed there.

It looked like he was wearing a jet pack.

"Your going down but not with my head!" He told Dubious.

"Alex!" something said.

Alex turned his head to see Gia.

Was this a figment of his imagination?

He thought.

He studied her quickly. Then Stefano came and hugged her.

This is real! She is real! He smiled joyfully.

Then the revenge on Dubious was lifted lightly. So he decided to put her someplace special.

"Jet pack! He pull up!" Stefano smiled widely. Vitaly smiled as well.

"Your days of chasing animals are over, Dubious! Because you just messed with the king!" Alex yelled and threw Dubious in his former habitat.

She growled and came up to the top of the platform. She roared and the people cheered.

Alex pointed to the woman. "This is where animals like you belong! Now sit!"

Dubious crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue.

"Lie down." Alex told her.

Dubious was hit by a dart form Mort.

"Naughty me." Mort said.

Dubious fell down.

"Roll over." Dubious fell off the small stage.

"Good Dubious," He got ready to leave with the dogs on his back, "Now stay." Then he flew off.

Gia flipped on the Trapeze and Alex caught her. He held on to her then they flew through balloon. The balloons fell to the ground and the children caught them smiling.

"Balloons to the children of the world," Stefano said as he held an orange balloon, "Trapeze Americano!" Vitaly put an arm around his sea lion friend.

"It is real."

Stefano yelled. "It's-a Real!"

We go back to Alex and Gia, They looked at each other lovingly. "Oh! We did it!" Gia said happily.

They got lost in each others eyes.

Everyone on the flying circus smirked.

"Hey, come on hippies! We don't have time for this!" Skipper yelled and waved is staff in the air.

Alex and Gia both looked down. Alex smirked. "Not this time!"

He grabbed Gia and pulled her into a kiss.

She relaxed herself and fell into the kiss Alex bestowed on her.

When he let go, Gia was smiling.

"I love you Alex." She said.

"I love you too, Gia." Then they kissed again.

Skipper was beginning to became annoyed.

"Hippies! Wold you just come down here! We don't have all night!"

Alex and Gia did so, having done what they wanted to.

Then Stefano came up to Alex and the others.

"So, you want to run away with the circ?"

Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria all answered.

"Live a life of adventure?" Alex said.

"Full of romance?" Gloria said.

"And danger?" Melman said.

"Really livin' it?" Marty added.

Stefano gave a cheering smile. "What d'ya say?"

Alex and Gia looked at each other behind Marty and smiled mischievously.

Marty looked around.

"Radadadadadadada Circus!" He turned around and then they all were in a train cart with polka dots and afros on. And Marty had his make up on.

"Radadadadadadada Afro," The Horses joined in along with the song 'I like to move it move it', "I like to move it move!

"Circus Afro circus afro polka dot polka dot polka dot... I like to move it move it! I like to move it move it! I like to move it move it! Ya like to..."  
Alex popped up. "Move it!" He sang with the rest.

Then, as the train left, Alex asked. "Hey, Skipper, What did you end up doing with that crazy lady?" He asked referring to Dubious.

We see Dubious in box. She stands up only to hit her head on the top of the box she was in.

She leans over to the box next to her, hearing muffled voices, we see one of her men tied up with tape on his mouth like her. She listnes to the bottom of her box and two of her men are under her, in the same mess. She leans to her right(our left) and hears another one of her men. He had a boat with him in the box. He pushed it and the boat popped into a bigger mes to deal then peeks out a hole from her box, and see a crate right in front of hers that says "Madagascar." She freaks out.

Bye, bye dubious!

**_ D_**

**REVIEW YOUR N-TIRE THOUGHTS!**


End file.
